Of Water and Magic
by MelodiousBloodshed
Summary: A series of Dexion/Zemyx drabbles in which each chapter is named for a musical term. Some will go with the chapter, some will not! Chapter one: A Capella, in which Demyx sings and Zexion learns something new. T for safety at the moment.
1. A Capella

A cappella:

Demyx lay staring up at the ceiling, listening to his The Agonist cd (Lullabies for the Dormant Mind, FTW). With satisfaction, he sang along with the Swan Lake a track, but in the lower register-not that he couldn't hit the high notes, but if he did, he'd be made fun of for ages, until he sang something so low and growl-like that the others couldn't deny his masculinity.

He was listening with such an intensity that he didn't hear the soft tapping on the door, nor the pop of the door slipping open, a slate-haired man peering curiously around it. Still humming soft notes in the base of his throat, Demyx turned on his side to curl up and jumped a bit, but smiled, asking, "Whatcha need, Zexy?" The smaller of the two shook his head and smiled a bit himself, replying, "I just…heard you singing. I've never heard your voice so low before-you're always singing in the…tenor register, right?"

The blonde nodded, and continued softly, eyes closed, his faint smile bemused as he patted an empty place on the bed beside him. Hesitantly, Zexion sat beside him, listening for a moment in peace, creating their ritual, adding yet another habitual lull in their existence.

`~.~`~.~`~.~`

**_Hi, guys! It's Mel! Is this short? Extraordinarily. But that's because-tada-I've finally posted my Dexion/Zemyx drabbles! *pushes the applause button on my handy dandy SFX remote* Nerd Angels and Llamas, this one is dedicated to you! I hope you like them. (^^,) If anyone has any cute drabble ideas, I love requests-just shoot me a PM or review. Just keep in mind that while, yes, the chapters ARE being named for musical terms, most of the time, they have nothing to do with the title... This chapter is one of the acceptions!_**

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_Be happy, be happy!_**

**_Mel_**


	2. Adagio

Adagio:

Humming softly, Demyx knocked on the Superior's door before plopping a present down before it, walking off in his ridiculous orange and blue elf costume to do the same for each Organization member. He skipped Zexion for now, but came back after he'd dropped off even the checkered pigmy emo's-I mean, Roxas's-present.

He knocked on the door and rocked back and forth on his heels, whistling a bit as he waited. The emo poked his head out and smiled a bit, blue eyes almost cheerful. "Hey, nine. Aren't you supposed to drop the present and run?" The blonde shook his head, grinning. "But I want you to know who gave it to you," he replied, and he pointed to the end of his elf hat, where a perfectly innocent-looking bit of green was clipped instead of a snowy white fluff ball. Zexy smiled and shook his head a bit, muttering, "Goof, you didn't have to use mistletoe…," before he leaned up and kissed the other.


	3. Allegro

Demyx hummed and danced about a bit as he stirred the dough, smiling at the quickness at which they were finished and put in the oven by an extremely patient Zexion. "What do you want to do with the rest? There's not enough for a whole batch," the blonde asked, cocking his head to the side as he held the bowl out. The other smiled and swiped two fingers through the batter, getting dough and chocolate chips, and put them in his mouth, closing his eyes and humming. The blonde did the same, shocked that the uncooked product was just as-if not more-yummy as the baked cookies, and used the spatula to scoop some up, planning on eating it that way. Zexion's eyes grew wide, and he shook his head until Demyx lifted the instrument, making it fling cookie dough all over their faces.

There was a moment of silence, and Demyx leaned over and licked some of the dough from Zexion's cheek, drawing a blush and a soft smile. "I thought you were a fishy, not a puppy," he chuckled quietly, and Demyx shook his head. "I'm not a fishy or a puppy, I'm a Demyx," he replied with a laugh, and licked more dough, from his temple this time. Zexion leaned up and slid his tongue along the other's lips with a blush, eyes down cast as he murmured, "You missed some," when he pulled away, bashfully darting his eyes to meet Demyx's and then away, blue orbs sliding closed completely when his lips were captured and lapped at insistently.


End file.
